


Waking Up

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Missing Scene, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from OUAT 4x16 that I NEEDED...Captain Swan cuteness. Waking up from Maleficent's curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

      Killian is the first one to wake, a force of habit he thinks to himself. Slowly he becomes aware of his surroundings. He first notices the emptiness of the living area in front of him, before noticing the sleepy beauty resting somewhat peacefully on his chest. A smile crept on his face as she stirred slightly. The peaceful moment passed quickly for him as worry began to creep in. Holdingh his breath, he began to think the worst.

 

_Why isn’t she waking? If this was a sleeping curse, wouldn’t it clear all at the some time?? Why is she not waking up already? I need her, she has to wake up._

 

      Emma let out a sigh, furrowing her brow and scrunching her nose. Just as she began to squint her eyes open, Killian finally let out a breath.

 

      “Ugh. I feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks.” Her groggy voice said annoyedly as she brought her hand near her half-opened eyes. It was at that moment she widened her eyes and looked up from where she had laid. Quickly letting out a sigh of relief she said, “Oh good, you’re awake too.” Smiling, Killian wrapped his arm around her waist.

      “I woke up a few minutes ago. You had me worried that I’d have to court a forever sleeping Swan.” Making light of the situation, he smirked, trying to hide the fear he truly had from a few seconds before. She rolled her eyes.

      “Would you stop calling it that?” She laughed, “in this world, we call it ‘dating’” He smirked. “Besides, even if I didn’t wake up, you would’ve found a way to make me.” She smiled but began to blush realizing her implications. He widened his eyes, swallowing hard.

      “Aye.” He paused to look her in the eyes. “That I would..” Just as he said so, her phone began vibrating violently on the coffee table in front of them. Both joltly slightly, she leaned down to grab.

      “It’s my mom.” She said, answering it quickly. “Hello?”

 

     “Emma! Oh good, you’re awake too.” She sighed in relief. “Everyone seems to be waking up…” Her voice seemed frantic.

     “Yeah, Hook and I just woke up. It was weird, but I am not surprised or unsure of the culprit, that is for sure.” She let out a bitter laugh, “Are you guys okay? Where’s Henry?”

     “We’re fine. Apparently we were immune because we have already been under a sleeping curse. We actually just left Henry, he went to his house to wait for Regina. He’s fine too. Emma, we’re coming home soon...but we really need to talk.” Her voice shook a bit and Emma furrowed her brows.

     “Okay...well hurry back then.” With that, Snow hung up.

 

     “Everything okay, love?” Killian leaned forward to look at Emma, who was now looking forwards.

     “Yeah. They were safe and are coming back.” She spoke slowly.

     “So then why do I get the feeling, everything is not okay…?” His voice rang in sincerity, she knew he was truly looking out for her.

     “My superpower is going haywire...I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She brushed it away and turned to face him. “I have to say, though. That was a pretty interesting nap we just had.” Trying to shift the conversation, she half-smiled.

     “You could say that...did you have a dream? I was trapped in this bloody room with fire emanating everywhere.”

     “That wasn’t a dream, Killian. You were actually there. I was there too, but only for a few moments and I didn’t see anyone else, though Storybrooke was completely under the curse so I was surprised to see anyone else.” She said, thoughtfully.

     “You mean I was actually there? Why am I not burned then? I brushed shoulder right here-” He pushed his jacket back on his right shoulder and stopped. He was burnt..”Bloody hell.”

     “Killian..” Emma widened her eyes and inwardly swore.

     “Some bad luck, eh?” He let out a chuckle but winced as his hook brushed on the open scab. Emma gave him a look of disapproval at that before closing her eyes and furrowing her brow in a focused manner. Killian stared at her, wide-eyed and gaping mouth. Sighing in relief he gasped slightly at his healed shoulder.

     “There. Now it isn’t such a ‘bloody mess’” Laughing a bit, she winked. His wide eyes softened as he rammed his lips into hers passionately. Not resisting, she returned the kiss.

     “What would I do without you? You’re bloody brilliant, Swan.” He spoke in whispers as their foreheads touched and breaths hit one another’s cheeks. Smiling she looked at him.

     “You’d probably have a pretty nasty scar.” Chuckling he nodded as they heard keys fumbling in the loft’s lock. Door opening, they separated slightly, leaving an inch or so between them as her parents walked in.

     “Emma..we need you sit down..you can too, Killian.”


End file.
